


Stress

by Risingwood



Category: Arkn Mythos
Genre: College AU, M/M, ayo, forgive me Father for I have sinned, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little stress relief never hurt anyone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

Knight looks into the mirror in front of him, meeting the eyes of his reflection. The faucet below him is on, water splashing into the grubby basin. He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing like this, but it’s long enough that the movement-sensing lights have turned off. Despite the fact that he’s calmed down from before, he can’t shake the feeling of disappointment. This isn’t the first time he’s left class to “escape” to the bathroom. It’s more common than he likes to admit. The constant stress of college life has been getting to him lately, damaging his mental health and causing him to run and hide, as he’s doing now.

He shuts the water off, taking a deep breath. Knowing that he needs to head back to class, he forces himself to move to the door, opening it. As he does, he’s met with a familiar face.

“What are you doing here?” he asks Carver, raising an eyebrow at the other man. He gets a light laugh in response.

“That’s no way to greet a pal, Knight,” he responds, flashing a smile as he leans against the doorway.

“I told you not to come here,” Knight snaps, trying to shove past Carver, who sticks an arm out to block him. “Move out of the way, I have class.”

Carver says nothing, cocking his head slightly and earning a glare from Knight. Slowly, he places a hand onto Knight’s shoulder and pushes him forward, forcing him back into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Knight demands as the door shuts behind them. Carver reaches back and turns the lock on the door.

“I know you’re stressed,” he says, taking his hand away to push up his glasses. “I’m going to help you relieve some of that stress.”

Before Knight can speak, there’s hands on his shoulders again. He’s pushed against the wall, his head hitting the tile with a loud thud. Pain shoots through him, but he’s dealt with worse. He blocks it out and focuses. Carver has him by the shirt, and he steps forward to press Knight firmly against the wall, using his own body. He scowls up at him, before Carver leans down and presses their mouths together. Knight immediately kisses back on instinct, his lips pushing fervently against Carver’s. He lets the other take control, feeling the heat radiating from him. Their mouths slide against each other’s as Knight grips Carver’s shirt in his fingers.

Carver breaks the kiss after a minute, much to Knight’s dismay. He places his lips on the neck below him, and gives a few kisses to the sensitive skin there. He smiles against him as he hears Knight moan softly in anticipation. An idea pops into his head.

“Ah, fuck,” Knight hisses, as he feels a sharp pain. Tilting his head back, he gives Carver more access. He continues to bite down on him, and Knight clenches his fists. He almost hates the way his lower body reacts to the pain, but he can’t help it. Involuntarily, his hips move forward a bit, meeting Carver’s own.

Carver hums, very pleased with Knight’s positive reaction, before leaving a few more nips to the skin. He trails his lips to the base of Knight’s neck, right above his collarbone. Giving an especially harsh bite, he pulls another moan from the other.

“You like when I bite you, don’t you?” Carver mumbles, pushing his hips against Knight’s. “You like the pain.” He feels Knight nod, and switches to sucking on the freshly-bruised skin instead of using his teeth again. He’s rewarded with the reaction he’s hoping for.

“Stop teasing me,” Knight says. Every time they do this, Carver never does exactly what he wants, opting to do something like this instead. He gets no response, so he speaks again. “What are you going to do to me this time?” He desperately wants Carver to keep going, to just touch him where he wants to be touched. To his surprise, he feels the button of his pants being undone.

“I’m going to get you off and relieve some of your stress,” Accenting his words, Carver grinds his hips down onto Knight’s, confirming that they’re both enjoying the situation. Knight makes a pleasured noise in the back of his throat, and Carver chuckles softly. “Seems like you’re quite fond of that idea. Let’s begin, shall we?”

Without missing a beat, Carver’s fingers undo the zipper of Knight’s pants. He pushes them down slender hips, smirking as he looks down.

“Commando, huh? That’s a first.”

“Shut u-“ He’s cut of as he feels cool fingers on his length, and he moans loudly at the contact. “Carver-“ he tries to say before there’s a finger at his lips, silencing him.

“Shh,” he trails the finger down his chin, neck, and chest. “Save that for later.”

Knight swallows a lump in his throat, and shuts his eyes. He feels Carver’s fingers stroking him, teasing him with the soft touches. He moves his hips forward slightly, trying to get Carver to pick up the pace, or grip him harder, anything. Luck seems to be on his side, as Carver wraps his long fingers around his length finally. Knight sighs in relief as his cock is pumped, and he meets the fist with little thrusts of his hips. Just as quickly as it starts though, the hand is gone. He opens his eyes to see that Carver’s pulled himself out as well, stroking his own length.

His cheeks flush a bit at the sight, and he darts his eyes away. Despite having been in similar situations with Carver before, something about watching him touch himself still feels too lewd. He realizes his fingers are still twisted in the fabric of Carver’s shirt, and he lets go of it. Slowly, he moves a hand down to himself. Having his own fingers on himself feels nowhere near as good as Carver’s, but at least it’s something.

To his delight, his hand is soon replaced with something else. He lets out a moan as Carver’s cock rubs against his own. It’s a new feeling, but he loves it.

“You make such delicious noises,” Carver muses, curling his fingers around them both. With Carver’s fingers holding their cocks together, Knight can’t help but groan, thrusting his hips forward repeatedly. The friction is incredible, bringing him closer to his peak with every passing second. His movements quicken, and he tangles his fingers into Carver’s hair.

“Carver,” he moans, twisting his fingers as the pleasure builds in his lower stomach. He feels a low rumble against his throat as Carver moans as well. Hearing the sound brings him over the edge, and he leans his head back against the wall, shuddering in pleasure as he comes. Carver’s hand and cock continue to rub against him, helping him ride out the orgasm. As he comes down from the high, he buries his face into Carver’s neck, breathing heavily. His cock is no longer in Carver’s fingers, and he moves his head back to see what’s happening.

Unsurprisingly, Carver’s now taking care of himself. Knight can tell that he’s close from the way his breathing is loud and quick. He places his hand on Carver’s length, pumping him to help him reach his peak faster. Sure enough, with a loud grunt, he comes, spilling onto their lower stomachs.

They stay together for a few moments, silent. They’re still pressed against each other, sharing their body heat. Once again, Knight puts his face into Carver’s neck, taking in his scent.

“I can’t go back to class like this,” he mumbles. “Everybody will know.” He doesn’t have to look in the mirror to know that his hair and clothes are disheveled.

“Guess you should come back with me then, hm?” Carver responds in a low voice. He mindlessly traces circles onto Knight’s waist, making him smile.

“I guess so.”


End file.
